Some Time ahead
by AzulaBlue92
Summary: With the Empire long gone the Ghost crew can finally live there lives without terror. We skip some time into the future and see as the crew gets together with their families at a gathering or "reunion" mainly bonding.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back with just a little something, could be more but for now it's just the Ghost Crew in the future after the Empire and their lives. Hope ya like it! P.S They got kids. Yep it's one of those types!**

 **With Ezra and Sabine**

 **E** zra watched the two children run up the stairs. Their giggles filled the halls of the house as they ran up the stairs and tripped over themselves. "Slow down your mother will kill me if you fall." Ezra shouted. He laughed to himself as they continued running. The two children ran into the attic and began to dig around in the boxes. There was stuff that wouldn't be special to anyone else, unless they were in the rebellion. Like X-wing flyer's helmets that they wore in battle. Or maybe they would find some of Sabine's deactivated bombs lying around

 **T** he children stopped laughing when they found something they've never seen before. An old holo disk. "Let's show dad!" Sera said. She grabbed the disk out of Roy's hand and ran back to her father. He followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen and watched as she jumped into his arms. "Look what we found." Sera said holding up the disk. "Oh look what you found here." He said. He carried her out into the living room and sat next to a woman holding a 3 month old girl. "Sabine they found THE disk." Ezra said showing her it. "Oh did they." She said smiling.

 **"** Perhaps we should show them what's on the disk?" Ezra said. "Perhaps we shall." Sabine said back. Ezra leaned forward and pushed the card into the slot and a photo appeared in front of them. It was five people a Mando, Padawan, Twilek, Lasat and Jedi. A small droid appeared also in the backround. "Who are they?" Roy asked. "Our family." Sabine replied smiling. "That's your godparents Kanan and Hera when they were much younger." Ezra said pointing. "But that doesn't look like them." Sera said. "Well it's been a long time since then." Sabine said back.

 **"** Thats daddy's best friend Zeb right?" Roy asked. "Yea it is." Ezra said back. The two looked at each other and Ezra threw his arm around Sabine. "Your mother hasn't changed a bit though. She's as beautiful as the day I met her." Ezra said. She smiled at him and they all sat in silence. "Maybe it's time to get together again, Hera said she wanted to see us and meet Arla." She said looking down at the small baby in her arms. "Maybe it is." Ezra said back.

 **Did ya like it? I loved writing it. Seperated but close is coming soon but I wanna know what you guys want to happen with it. I'm sort of in a writers block for that one and I don't want to lose ya there. Anyway love ya all. Until next time, AzulaBlue out.**


	2. Chapter 2 The meeting

**Second chapter! Whipp-eee! I'll stop now.**

 **With Ezra and Sabine (again, I did say we be following them, did I not? No seriously I have the memory of a goldfish so?)**

Ezra had given Hera and Zeb a call and they agreed to meet on Lothal. They were boarding the ship that would take them to the other side of the planet. The two five year olds waved at the people below them as they took off. "Alright put on your seat-belts." Sabine said buckling them in. The two sat down as the droid pilot repeated the safety drill. "Reminds me of my first planned mission with you guys, you used to like riding without seat belts." Ezra said laughing. He thought back on the memory and smiled to himself.

The pilot pushed the hyperspace button and they watched the blue streaks come to a slow. "You may now deport the vehicle, have a nice stay." The pilot said. Ezra lifted Roy up unto his shoulders and grabbed Sera's hand. Sabine held Arla in her arms as they departed. They walked out of the spaceport and into the Small city ahead of them. It looked like the one they lived in except the buildings were a bit taller. "178 Joslin lane that's the address." Ezra said looking down at a paper.

They walked some more before arriving on the street. It was a narrow street with about seven houses on it. "175,176,177,178" Roy said pointing. Ezra turned around and let Roy get off from his shoulders. Sabine pushed the doorbell twice. A kid about eight answered the door. The kid ran up to the two and hugged them. "You're getting big how old are you gonna be this year, twenty?" Ezra said. The kid laughed at the joke and ran inside to get Hera.

Kanan came out and gave Ezra a hug. "Padawan." "Master." The two laughed and Kanan gave Sabine a hug too. Kanan lifted the girl that had ran to get him and said "don't run you'll fall" softly. The girl giggled and he set her down. She walked fastly away with her Lekku swinging. Hera appeared behind him holding a sleeping child. Kanan took the two year old out of her hands and held him close. "He looks more like you everytime we see him." Ezra said to Kanan.

Hera ran over to Ezra and Sabine and gave them a hug. "You wanna hold her." Sabine said looking to Arla. Hera smiled and Sabine passed her the sleeping baby. "She looks like Sabine." Kanan said. "Yea she's got her eyes and nose." Ezra said smiling. Ezra turned around and to watch the young children play but found himself laughing as he said "Well, we'll look who decided to show up."

 **That's it guys. Did ya like it or na. (If you got a bad or nah). Anyway I love ya all and until next time, AzulaBlue out**


	3. Super duper important!

**Please read!**

 **Hey guys I'm back with some time ahead. Also can I just say how proud I am of you guys. StarWarsRebelsCrazy9090 recently posted a very sweet message on their page about one of their friends. They asked for some advice and tons of people replied. You guys are the best and I need ya to know that. We are all one big family here and in the end we are there for each other. I'm here for you guys. So if there is anything and anything at all maybe you've had a bad day or it's just not been great for ya lately go ahead and vent in the comments. I'll try my best to answer back. Because after all this page is not for the writers it's for the readers. I feel like we have a great community here. Every writer brings a different idea to the table whether it be a werewolf and the rebels fighting together (MyDestinyIsWithTheWolves) or an Ezra clone aboard the ghost (AzillaJames) we all have our ideas and they never clash. I guess in a way we are all kind of a crew. I guess you could say we are Seperated but close. I know that some of you have tuned out by now but to those that are still reading just know that I thank you for everything. Your comments mean everything and I love ya all. So towmorrow how about you go to your favorite writers or brand new writers and show them some love. Type a nice comment about there story and put #AzulaBluespreadthelove just for the fun of it. Cause like I gotta thank you all once it's over and honestly seeing my name would make me remember better I have really short term memory.**

 **Now before ya guys explode I need suggestions! Seperated but close is one of my fav stories and I have some serious writers block so just comment what ya want to happen and I'll try to work it in their. Love ya all, AzulaBlue out!**


	4. Chapter 4 The missing wife

**We are back baby! Some time ahead is officially here and I am so pumped to give you guys some chapters today! Ok like Emm. I've been gone so long! Here we go!**

 **With the crew. Or the newfound families!**

"Well look who decided to show up!" Ezra said walking over to Zeb. Ezra had grown and was up to Zeb's shoulders. Zeb was older now, his fur a bit of a grayish color.

"You look like an old man." Ezra said laughing. It was awkward for a moment. But eventually Zeb pulled Ezra in for a hug.

"You grew up kid." Zeb said ruffling Ezra's shorter hair. The two laughed and Zeb went too greet everyone else.

"Children." He said smiling at all the kids. He gave everyone else a hug and the group headed inside. Two boys ran past them playing with toy guns.

"3 boys, 1 girl. Ahh boys are still easier to take care of." Kanan said leaning against the wall. Their house was a normal size. It had three bedrooms and since their was a baby well 2 boys and 1 girl together didn't make an easy night.

It looked a bit like Sabine and Ezra's house. It had three big bedrooms, the other half of the house was small however. But just big enough for them. It was an old house that lies on a farm in the middle of nowhere. But Hera and kanan's was in a quiet city. Zeb well he probably lived in the wilderness.

He looked different. Zeb looked like he had seen a lot these past few months. That's when he finally noticed his wife wasn't at his side when he arrived.


	5. Chapter 5 Master to Master

**Hey guys I'm back with some time ahead! Someone in the comments was like "Zeb finally got a girl!" I was dying! Now I have some news for you guys! I have joined the incredible author RadioActiveRebel in her amazing story: On Our Own! So go check that out and more impotantly go check out RadioActiveRebel!**

 **With Everyone**

"Okay kids go play in the yard. Don't do anything bad!" Hera yelled as the kids ran outside. Everyone pulled out their chairs and sat at the long table. Their was this deafening silence around it. The only thing making noise was the baby that Sabine was holding close.

No one wanted to mention the absence of Zeb's wife. But Kanan still holding that leader feeling spoke up.

"Is Raya any better?" Kanan asked Zeb, who was looking at the ground.

"Well the uh doctors said that they bought her some time. But she has been very sick lately from all the medicine and as much as she wanted to see you guys, she couldn't do it." He said sadly.

"Well we're sorry to hear that." Ezra said. He stood up and put his hands on Zeb's shoulder and gave him a reassuring pat.

"When was the last time she was here anyway?" Zeb asked, because he actually forgot.

"When we found out we were having the twins. So six years ago." Sabine said smiling.

Flashback!

The empire had ended. About three years back. Sabine was twenty-two and Ezra was twenty-one. Kanan and Hera had since had one child. They were full of joy, and they deserved it. Zeb went back to his home-world and had found a girl he truly loved. Sabine and Ezra had hooked up and we're getting married in a few short months.

The crew had gotten together for a weekend and Ezra and Sabine had some news. They were nervous, I mean they were so young. But Ezra stood up and made the announcement.

"Okay so Sabine and I are uh, expecting." His smile grew and he took her hand. Hera practically shot up and almost knocked the two over with hugs.

"Oh my gosh. My babies are growing up." She said.

Kanan wore this look of pride on his face as he walked towards his padawan.

He put his hand on his shoulder as he talked. "Your not the kid I managed to pick up anymore. Your an adult. I know you'll be a great father." Kanan pulled Ezra in and they hugged, but it wasn't a master to padawan hug, no it was a master to master hug.


	6. Chapter 6 Adopt this story please

**Hey guys so I have some news for this story. There will be no more updates, unless someone can help me. I thought I could fininsh this, because it made you guys so happy. But I can't and I'm sorry. So this story I've grown to love but can't finish, is up for adoption. Just say if you want it and I'll check out your stories and hopefully it's yours. Please, please someone just offer to continue because people do love this story. Thank you guys and I'm sorry, I just couldn't do it.**


	7. Chapter 7 a Whoever wants it, has it

**Hey guys sorry I was gone, it was my moms birthsay so! Anyway I'm so happy that I got these offers from two incredible writers. Anyway I have a proposition to make. Since you both want to write it, how about you both do that. You both write your own versions of it! Take it whatever way you want it and you both get a new story! Thanks for offering and thanks for making me feel better about the whole situation.**


End file.
